The present invention relates to a method for controlling a restraint system of a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a restraint system for a motor vehicle. Finally the invention relates to such a motor vehicle.
In current algorithms for restraint systems in motor vehicles, the triggering of the restraint system is coupled to the exceeding of defined threshold values, which are a measure of the severity of the accident. These threshold values are for example in case of head-on accidents always defined so that a pyrotechnic seatbelt fastener is always triggered earlier in time than or simultaneous with an airbag. As a result, in accidents with buckled-in occupants a triggering of the airbag is never possible without prior triggering of the seatbelt tensioner.
In addition, the corresponding devices or adaptive system components are only actuated upon triggering of the airbag. Such adaptive system components can for example be a switchable seatbelt force limiter or controllable outlet openings of the airbag, so-called airbag vents. Thus, with triggering of the airbag all triggering decisions have been made and the further course of an accident or the course of the severity of the accident is not taken into account for the triggering decision. In addition, the triggering decisions, which for example are determined by way of measured deceleration signals of the motor vehicle, have to be made very early in order to allow the restraint systems such as seatbelt and airbag to act on the vehicle occupants.
WO 2005/03 53 19 A1 describes a motor vehicle with at least one first crash sensor, which is arranged in a safety zone of the motor vehicle and a second crash sensor which is located in a zone which may be damaged during an accident. Here, for determining the triggering signals of the restraint systems, the movement parameters of the motor vehicle, which are determined by the crash sensors, are compared to each other over different time intervals.
DE 60 2004 006 119 T2 describes a safety device for a motor vehicle wherein a safety belt and an airbag are controlled in dependence on a triggering signal which is representative of the weight of the seat occupant. This triggering signal is determined by way of the force acting on the safety belt and the acceleration that acting on the seat.
From DE 10 2008 063 111 A1 a method for controlling an airbag is known in which a ventilation device of the airbag is controlled in dependence on the position of the seat occupant on the seat.
DE 101 07 272 A1 describes a method for controlling vehicle occupant restraint systems, which are activated in dependence on a predetermined severity of an accident so that the restraining forces that act on the occupants are adjusted according to the determined severity of the accident.